This program has two major objectives. First of these is to provide administrative and fiscal resources for the initiation and expansion of the research programs of young and experienced investigators in the Howard University Center for the Health Sciences. The second objective is to provide practical and didactic research experiences for pre-baccalaureate and pre-doctoral minority students. This program will be based in the Howard University Center for the Health Sciences. The participants are faculty members of the College of Medicine and the College of Pharmacy and Pharmacal Sciences and represent the following disciplines: Biochemistry, Bacteriology, Immunology, Molecular Biology, Mycology, Physiology and Biophysics, Surgery, Virology and Zoology. The protocols submitted by these investigators reflect their diverse research interests and describe projects which can be broadly ascribed to the following areas of research: viral transformation, aging, dermatologic problems, cancer chemotherapy, carcinogenic mutagens, teratologic effects of fungi, physiology of prostatic cancer, ultrastructure of fungi, ontogeny of the immune system and viral cytopathogenesis.